


Fighting

by KristiLynn



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd spend the rest of his life fighting to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting

_You could be happy, I hope you are_

_You made me happier than I’d been by far_

_\--you could be happy (Snow Patrol)_

_\---_

There isn’t a moment when he’s in the arena that Finnick isn’t thinking about Annie.  She’s the whole reason he’s doing this, she’s the reason he’s still alive at all. 

Before her name was drawn that first time she wasn’t on his radar. She was just a girl, like hundreds of others in the district. But then her life changed, and consequently so did his.

He had never thought about falling in love, despite the act that he put on in public. But from the first time he spent any time alone with Annie, he understood why everyone was searching for it. She made him feel like a better person, he was a better person because of her. That’s why he went out of his way to keep her safe. He’d spend the rest of his life fighting to keep her safe. 


End file.
